El Ranking de Fuuta: 1859
by Once L
Summary: Fuuta hace un ranking sobre Hayato-nii y Kyoya-nii luego de que éste ultimo lo salvara de unos malhechores, dándose cuenta de que ambos son "compatibles" en más de un sentido. ¿Podrá hacer algo para unirlos? - 1859.


**Título:** El Ranking de Fuuta: 1859.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Fuuta, Hibari Kyoya & Gokudera Hayato.

**Género: **General. ¿Humor?

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **De momento, Shonen Ai implicito. Un 1859.

**Resumen: **Fuuta hace un ranking sobre Hayato-nii y Kyoya-nii luego de que éste ultimo lo salvara de unos malhechores, dándose cuenta de que ambos son "compatibles" en más de un sentido. ¿Podrá hacer algo para unirlos?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, es de _Amano Akira._

**26/10/11.**

Era un día muy bonito, por lo que Fuuta había decidido salir y dar una vuelta, observando a su alrededor para hacer nuevos rankings o actualizar algunos de los que ya tenía sobre la ciudad de Namimori. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que chocó con una persona que no se iba fijando por dónde iba, lanzándolo varios metros directo al suelo.

De inmediato, y al sentir que en parte había sido su culpa por ir más concentrado en lo que escribía en su gran libro que en el camino, Fuuta se disculpó apenado un par de veces, recogiendo su libro que en la caída había volado más allá.

Pero aquello no había sido suficiente para aquel sujeto como poco después supo. Las cosas, simplemente se habían complicado más hasta ese punto en el que ya no sabía qué hacer o decir para salir de esa.

- ¿Hah? -aquel tipo con peinado extraño y vestimenta holgada se agacha para estar a su altura.- ¿Qué dijiste pequeñín, no te escuché? Dilo de nuevo.

- D-Dije que... -vuelve a repetir lo mismo, sintiéndose intimidado pues aquel tipo mal encarado no va solo, sino con cuatro personas más que cada vez están más cerca de él.- Q-Que lo... siento m-mucho, en verdad.

Cada vez se aferra más a su libro y trata de retroceder. Tiene miedo, pero no debe de mostrarlo ni tampoco, las ganas que tiene de llorar.

_"Tsuna-nii, ¿dónde estás? ¡Ven y sálvame, por favor!"_.

Ahora, se arrepiente de no haber aceptado su oferta de dejar que fuera con él.

_"Yo... lo siento mucho, Tsuna-nii"._

- ¿Eh? -aquel tipo, que resulta ser el líder del grupo, se fija en lo que el castaño agarra con tanta fuerza-. ¿Qué es eso, mocoso? Dámelo.

- ¡No! -retrocede otro poco.- ¡N-No puedo... no puedo dárselo a nadie más! ¡N-No lo haré!

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

Comenta otro entre risas, al ver a sus amigos en el mismo estado al escucharle. Lo que ha dicho les resulta... gracioso.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo? ¿Ha dicho que no?

- Aparentemente.

- Démosle una lección. -truena sus dedos y se humedece los labios.

El líder trata de quitarle el libro, y Fuuta se resiste.

- ¡No! -forceje incluso con él, sin llegar a soltar su libro en ningún momento.

_"¡No puedo dejar que... se lo lleven, por favor, que alguien me ayude!"._

Algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos, creyendo que todo está perdido pero no es así.

Alguien aparece e interviene a su favor.

- Hey, ustedes... -habla tras sus espaldas.- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Cuatro de ellos voltean a ver a la persona que les habla, frunciendo el ceño molestos al verle.

- ¡Qué te importa!

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? -dice otro.- ¡Piérdete, mocoso!

- ¡Wao! ¿Por qué se han agrupado, herbívoros? ¡No me gusta, los morderé hasta la muerte!

Hibari saca sus tonfas, poniéndose en posición de ataque sin menguar en ningún momento su pequeña sonrisa sádica.

Se va a divertir un poco.

- ¿Hah?

Uno de ellos se molesta por su comentario, lanzándose ingenuamente a tratar de golpear al prefecto. Un movimiento estúpido, pues Hibari esquiva su golpe y contraataca con un golpe directo a su cara que lo manda contra el buzón de correos unos metros más allá.

- ¡Ah, es Hibari Kyoya! -informa otro al reconocer el uniforme de la secundaria Namimori y la insignia que el prefecto siempre lleva.

- ¿Quién? -le pregunta uno de sus amigos al no saber de qué le habla.

_"¿Hibari... Kyoya-nii?"._

Es cierto, Fuuta lo reconoce en esos momentos y abre su libro para consultar la información que tiene de él. Ocupa el lugar número 1 en varias categorías. Después de esto, sus miradas se encuentran y casi puede leer en sus ojos un _"Vete ahora de aquí, o también a ti te irá mal"._

- ¡Es el temible presidente del Comité de Disciplina de Namimori! -informa el tipo, sorprendido al estarlo viendo en persona.

- ¿Qué? -hasta entonces entiende lo que aquello significa, pero le da igual. Es el momento indicado para acabar con aquel a quien muchos temen, pero ellos no.- ¡Vayamos contra él!

- ¿Dos contra uno? -comenta el de ojos azules, sin sorprenderse realmente.- De cobardes, pero por mí está bien. Igual los morderé.

Una nueva batalla entre ellos inicia, y Fuuta ve todo unos pasos más atrás. Como puede se pone en pie, pero estos no quieren obedecerlo para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección a casa de Tsuna-nii tal y como el prefecto se lo ha dejado claro con su mirada.

Por su parte, Gokudera que va por la misma acera ve una pequeña disputa más adelante entre algunas personas pero no le da importancia. Total, no es su asunto y el sólo va caminando por ahí. No es hasta que avanza un poco más que cree reconocer al niño que observa todo.

- ¿Fuuta?

- ¡H-Hayato-nii!

En cuanto ve a la Tormenta corre hacia él, aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura. Está tan asustado, que ver al Guardián lo tranquiliza mucho y lo calma. Éste, se sorprende de encontrarlo ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

Verlo en ese estado, temblando y asustado no es común en él. Además, por qué está solo ahí. Su Décimo ni su hermana se ven por ninguna parte, lo que hace más extraña y confusa la situación.

- Sí. -asiente.- Pero él...

Gokudera mira hacia el frente, detallando en los cuerpos inertes en el suelo y cómo alguien se encarga del último de los tipos con un par de tonfas.

_"¡Hibari!"._

Por supuesto que lo reconoce enseguida, viendo como termina la pelea con un movimiento _casi_ elegante (pero no lo va a reconocer ni muerto) y éste se percata de la presencia del herbívoro rebelde y ninguno de los dos dice nada en el tiempo en que se miran.

- Fuuta... -lo mira a él.- Te acompañaré a casa, vamos.

- ¿Eh? -el pequeño se sorprende luego de ver la forma tan intensa en la que ambos se miraban.- S-Sí, Hayato-nii, pero antes... -camina hacia Hibari.

_"¿Hayato-nii?"._

Piensa el Guardián de la Nube, recordando si Gokudera Hayato tenía también un hermano menor, quedando su reflexión a medias cuando ve al pequeño castaño delante de él.

- ¿Qué? -dice serio, al darse cuenta de que quiere algo.

- Mu-Muchas gracias... Kyoya-nii, por salvarme.

Fuuta esboza una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose muy nervioso y feliz de estar ante el prefecto que simplemente entrecierra sus ojos y se da la vuelta.

- No te hagas una idea equivocada, herbívoro... sólo me aseguraba de que esos molestos herbívoros no perturbaran el orden de mi ciudad.

- S-Sí. –asiente él, recordando el puesto que el de cabellos negros ocupa en ocultar sus sentimientos y cuanto le "molesta" ayudar a los demás.

Después de eso, Hibari simplemente se va.

- Hn. ¡Ese idiota, siempre tan presuntuoso!

Gokudera se molesta por su actitud, diciendo un par de cosas de él por lo bajo, mientras el castaño se ríe al verlo y escucharlo.

- Pero Hayato-nii... –dice entre risas.- Kyoya-nii es bueno, ¿no crees?

La Tormenta se queda pensando un par de segundos y al final responde con un molesto _"¡Quién sabe!"_ dándole aparentemente igual...

... aunque Fuuta sabe que no es así. Quizá, tendría que hacer un nuevo ranking de ellos dos.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Esta idea la tuve ayer, mientras preparaba mi desayuno antes de ir a la escuela y he aquí el resultado. La idea de cómo desarrollarlo aún no es muy clara y tampoco sé que tan largo va a ser (quizá no mucho) pues es una idea sencilla pero interesante :D<p>

Supongo que actualizaré pronto pues no son muy largos los capítulos y me aferraré a que estoy inspirada con este fic, porque luego las cosas se me complican y me bloqueo ¬¬?

Bueno, sin más por ahora muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano, me interesa saber mucho si les gustó, alguna parte en específico, o etc ;)


End file.
